


got the feeling down deep inside

by severalshrimps



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Making Out, TOMFOOLERY THATS WHAT, bruise kink??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severalshrimps/pseuds/severalshrimps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ok so i haven't written fanfic in years so forgive me... this is about me being annoyed when people write daichi embarrassed and dense so instead i wrote him awful. also kuroo's somehow gayer than i meant for him to be, i'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	got the feeling down deep inside

Tetsurou was not expecting that kissing Daichi was going to be like this. He doesn't mind, of course not, but he wasn't expecting it.

Daichi is leaning back against the wall, arms wrapped loosely around Tetsurou's neck, making him shiver every time they shift. They’ve been here only for a few minutes, but Tetsurou feels like his world has already narrowed down to just him and Daichi in the small alcove, because he doesn’t think he can pay attention to anything but Daichi’s lips. His kisses are nothing like his playing, all unpredictable and teasing, suddenly nipping at Tetsurou’s lip and then almost pulling away. Tetsurou wonders at the change in demeanor compared to the Daichi he knows from the court, and has a feeling he's not going to forget the way Daichi's eyes flash every time he manages to coax a sound out of Tetsurou.

They're both still in their match uniforms, on adrenaline highs after having won a round each, and it somehow makes Tetsurou feel a little desperate. Somehow, they’re still playing. He tries to admire how well Daichi's uniform fits him, but he's a bit caught up in Daichi's mouth on his and Daichi's fingertips tickling his nape. Daichi licks into Tetsurou's mouth pretty aggressively, pressing his hips forward into Tetsurou's in a way that has him hissing into the kiss, and then promptly regretting not keeping quiet. Daichi breaks them apart, looking way too smug, because he knows full well he’s got Tetsurou wrapped around his little finger. He isn't even breathing hard, that bastard. Tetsurou wonders what he’s done to deserve Daichi taking him apart like this.

"You good?"

His voice is just the right kind of rough. Tetsurou is probably going to faint. But before he has the chance to do that, or answer, Daichi surges forward again, pressing himself impossibly closer, and Tetsurou's hands fly from Daichi's back to his waist because now he actually feels like he's fainting, and he needs something to hold on to. He barely realizes what he's doing, too lost in Daichi's solid body so close, until Daichi speaks up again.

"OW."

Tetsurou jumps when he sees that he's digging his nails into Daichi's sides, and he tears himself away, embarrassed. _Smooth_ , he thinks, looking anywhere but at Daichi's face.

"...sorry."

"Don't be."

Tetsurou eyes snap back up to Daichi. He looks...confused? And beautiful beyond measure, but that's beside the point.

"What," Tetsurou says, eloquent as ever.

"Don't be sorry. I liked that."

If Daichi saying he likes something Tetsurou does makes Tetsurou's heart leap like this, Tetsurou is not going to live long. Daichi still looks puzzled, his eyes jumping between Tetsurou's face and hands.

"You...liked it? But it hurt, right?"

Daichi looks at him.

"Well, yeah. But, like, a good kinda hurt? I don't know. But I definitely liked it."

Tetsurou doesn't know what to do, or say, but since he can't keep his mouth shut for long under any circumstances, he says something anyway.

"So you're into pain."

Daichi considers this for a few seconds. Tetsurou wants to kick himself.

"I don't know, man, I just know I like you grabbing me like that. I'm not sure if it's pain that does it or not."

Tetsurou is actively considering going to confession. _I like you grabbing me_. Daichi's way too honest, says that kind of thing without thinking twice, and Tetsurou just wants to kiss him. He doesn't get the chance before Daichi breaks the silence.

"I think it might bruise." He's lifted up his match shirt and is prodding at the red marks still visible on his skin. Tetsurou _really_ wants to kiss him.

"I'm sorry."

Daichi smiles at him.

"Don't apologize for everything. Also, it might not bruise." His eyes glint, and Tetsurou's heart races.

Daichi steps forward, and despite being this close a few minutes ago, Tetsurou thinks it feels like new territory, what with his new knowledge of Daichi's likes. He carefully puts his hands on Daichi's waist again, and Daichi grins.

"C'mon."

Tetsurou presses his fingertips into Daichi's sides again, pulling them even closer now that he has the chance, and Daichi breathes wetly against the underside of his chin.

"Yeah. That's good."

"You're gonna be the death of me," Tetsurou comments.

Daichi laughs without an ounce of remorse until Tetsurou presses his thumbs hard against his belly. He moans then, pressing his open mouth against Tetsurou's clavicle. He keeps breathing against Tetsurou's skin as he digs into his flesh. Tetsurou thinks there should be rules for this kind of thing, or at least some kind of warning beforehand about how much a moaning rival captain makes you _want_.

After a while, Tetsurou lets up on his death grip on Daichi, settling for stroking his hands along his sides instead. Daichi hums, threading his hands into Tetsurou's hair to bring him down into a kiss. His hands feel nice.

It's different this time, because Daichi's taking deep breaths of air all while refusing to slow down in kissing Tetsurou. As a result, he's loud, making deep, rough sounds on every intake.

"God," Tetsurou mutters when they finally pull apart. "You really liked that."

"Told you," Daichi answers, looking suddenly mischievous. Tetsurou really should have expected that.

"So." Daichi's eyes are half-lidded and burning holes into Tetsurou's. Despite the fact that he's a little red-faced still, it's terrifying.

"How about you? What do you want me to do?"

Daichi's too quick for him, Tetsurou decides. He's too sly, way too good at getting Tetsurou worked up.

"You can't just say things like that."

"Of course I can, I just did!"

"That's..." He sighs. "Hell if I know, I've lost most of my thinking capacity at this point."

Daichi snorts.

"Let me try something then."

"Ok?"

It all happens quite quickly. Daichi reaches up into Tetsurou's hair again, but this time he grabs it, and then stays there, observing. Tetsurou realizes with a swoop of his stomach that he wants Daichi to pull his hair. He wonders how Daichi figured that out before him.

"Daichi," he says, voice quivering a little, and clears his throat. "Daichi, pull my hair."

Daichi's eyes light up as he grins, looking vicious like Tetsurou had never expected him to look. It’s hot. Daichi tugs, once, and Tetsurou's hands jump to his arms as he groans. He can feel the flex of Daichi's muscles under his fingers.

"I knew it." Daichi's voice is thick and a little awed. "I knew it."

Tetsurou can't do much more than grunt, because Daichi keeps giving his hair short, sharp tugs, pressing kisses to his neck and jaw as he goes. He stops when Tetsurou taps his arm, stroking his hands over Tetsurou's sore scalp. Tetsurou has to catch his breath before he can speak again, and Daichi waits patiently with his arms back around Tetsurou's neck.

"You look way too proud of yourself," Tetsurou huffs.

Daichi hums and kisses Tetsurou chastely, before he steps away to check his watch. Tetsurou misses his heat a little.

"The bus leaves in 15. I need to get going."

Tetsurou must look pitiful, because when Daichi looks back at him he smiles warmly and reaches forward to kiss him again. Tetsurou tries to get his arms around him again, but Daichi avoids his outstretched hands and steps out of reach with a twinkle in his eyes. Tetsurou really has no chance of keeping up with him.

"I'll text you if it bruises. Send you a pic maybe."

"Oh my god," Tetsurou croaks. Daichi laughs. Tetsurou wants to listen to his laughter forever, and also kind of really wants to see the finger-shaped bruises he's left on Daichi’s waist.

Daichi picks his jacket up from the floor where he dropped it when they first stumbled into the alcove, and puts it back on. After making sure he's got his phone and keys he looks back at Tetsurou again and smiles, and Tetsurou thinks he looks better than ever. Then Daichi tosses him a _bye-bye, Tetsurou_ and disappears around the corner to get on his team’s bus, and Tetsurou is left in the alcove to think about his hands on Daichi’s waist and Daichi’s hands in his hair and _Daichi_ , Daichi who has eyes that seem to eat Tetsurou up, Daichi who kisses like he’s born to do it, Daichi who kisses rival team captains until they don’t know up from down and then says he’s going to send them pictures of his bruised midriff –

Tetsurou sinks down onto the cold floor and wonders when Daichi gets back home. Will he text Tetsurou right away? Or will he make him wait, make Tetsurou _ask him_ for pictures of the bruises blooming along his sides? Tetsurou quickly comes to term with the fact that he would probably beg Daichi for the pictures if made to wait, and promptly buries his head in his hands.

He’s screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from i want it all by karmin
> 
> lmao mayb i can go on with my life now
> 
>  
> 
> lol jokes


End file.
